chinatsu is stabbed
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when raph is fighting he doesnt realise the person he is about to attack is just a young girl what will he do when he does realise? please review help and suggestions are welcome


**raph stabs pregnant Chinatsu in the stomach**

one night Chinatsu was going to the homeless shelter on the other side of central park to her home as her father had kicked her out for being pregnant when she heard a fight and she saw it was a turtle fighting so she ducked into the trees and when the fight finished she went to see if the turtle was alright but as she approached him he thrust a hand backwards and stabbed her in her stomach near her bump so she fell to the floor then the turtle turned round to see the person who had been trying to sneak up on him and he saw Chinatsu so he said "what were you doing?" and Chinatsu said "i was going to see if you were alright after that fight" then he saw she was pregnant and his knife was in her stomach so he said "oh god i'm so sorry about that i thought you were going to hurt me" then Chinatsu said "it's ok sir" then the turtle said "call me raph let me help you please" and Chinatsu said "thanks raph what can you do?" and raph said "let me take you to my family i have a medically talented brother he can sort that out for you" then Chinatsu said "where do you live?" and raph said "the sewers we have to go now" then Chinatsu said "ok thanks raph" then he picked her up and started down the manhole and when they were down he said "it wont be long how pregnant are you?" and Chinatsu said "7months" then raph said "ok i'm so sorry i stabbed you you need treating now you're bleeding a lot" so he put her on the floor then he wrapped a bandage round her stomach round the blade of his sai then he picked her up and walked quickly but carefully towards his house.

when he walked in he laid Chinatsu on the settee and said "father donny help me please" so the whole family came running and splinter said "what is the meaning of this raphael?" and raph said "i was fighting some bad guys when she came up behind me i thought she was one of them so i threw a sai backwards at her and it hit her stomach but i had to bring her home she's pregnant dad" then splinter looked at the girl and saw that the blood had seeped through the bandage round her stomach so he said "ok raphael we will help her take her to the med lab now" so raph took her to another room and he said "it's ok dad will help you and save your baby" then Chinatsu said "what's your dads name?" and raph said "splinter" then he left and splinter and donny came in then splinter said "what is your name?" and Chinatsu said "Chinatsu please help it hurts so much" then splinter said "do not worry you and your child will be fine Chinatsu" just then Chinatsu felt a pain in her bump so she said "oh no not now" and splinter said "you can trust me what is wrong?" and Chinatsu said "i'm in labour splinter the baby's coming now" then donny said "ok how many months pregnant are you?" and Chinatsu said "seven will my baby be alright?" and splinter said "it will be fine but we need to operate on you now" then Chinatsu said "ok thank you for helping me" then splinter said "well it is my sons fault i have to help you people would ask questions if you went to hospital like this" then donny said "ok Chinatsu i'm going to put you to sleep now" then he placed a mask over her face and after a few breaths Chinatsu fell asleep then donny said "ok dad i need you to be ready i'm going to have to do a caesarean on her" then splinter said "will she be alright? i do not want it on raphaels mind about her if she dies" then donny said "if i work fast after the baby's out she'll be fine" then he cut round the sai and opened the wound a bit more then he said "ok dad the sai is very near her womb i have to be careful but be ready to get the baby in 2minutes" then he clipped something and pulled the sai from its place then he cut into the womb and threw the sai into a sink to clean for raph then he pulled the baby out and once he had cut the cord he handed it to splinter and splinter said "what do i do with it?" and donny said "clean it i think it's fine and not very underdeveloped it cried" so splinter did as he was told and when the baby was clean he wrapped it in a blanket and cuddled it while donny worked on Chinatsu.

1h later donny said "ok i've done the best i can dad she needs time to recover now she lost a lot of blood and she's in a coma" then splinter said "well then we will look after her child until she wakes it is the least we can do" then splinter put the baby in a cot to sleep and they went out. when raph saw them he said "oh god what happened?" as he could see they were both covered in blood and splinter said "we had to do a caesarean but both mother and child are alive although Chinatsu is in a coma" then raph said "will she live?" and donny said "only time will tell but the odds are in her favour because you didnt move the sai and you bandaged the wound then got her treated quickly" and raph said "so if i hadnt brought her here she could have died?" and donny said "yeah but dont worry" then they all went to bed but raph who went to sit with Chinatsu. over the next few weeks raph never left Chinatsu's bedside as she remained in her coma but 1month after he accidently stabbed Chinatsu he was sitting by her with her daughter who he had called fiona when he saw Chinatsu move her head so he called out for splinter and when he ran in raph said "she's waking up she moved her head dad" then splinter said "good be there for her she will need someone she knows and trusts" then he left again and 1h later Chinatsu opened her eyes and raph said "hey sleeping beauty how you feel today?" and Chinatsu said "is that my name?" and raph said "quit the funny stuff Chinatsu here's your baby" and Chinatsu said "i dont remember having a baby" then raph got worried so he went out and said "dad she doesnt remember her name or her baby" then splinter said "me and donatello will come and have a look at her" so they all went back to the med lab.

when they were all in the med lab donny said "look at me a minute Chinatsu" so Chinatsu looked at him and donny shone his torch in her eyes then he said "raph when she fell over when you accidently stabbed her did she hit her head?" and raph said "i dont know she might have when i first saw her she was lying flat on the ground" then donny said "she had amnesia it might be temporary you need to jog her memory somehow" then raph said "thanks donny i'll do the best i can" then Chinatsu said "what did you say my name is?" and raph said "try to think whats the last thing you remember?" and Chinatsu said "i was lying on the floor with something in my stomach then it's all a big blur" and raph said "it's ok your name is Chinatsu and i accidently stabbed you in the stomach with my sai so i brought you to my family and they helped you" then raph held up the baby and said "this is your child fiona give her a feed it may jog a few memories" so Chinatsu placed the baby against her breast and she started feeding then Chinatsu said "i remember being put to sleep for an operation by your brother then i woke up" then raph said "good Chinatsu do you remember my name?" and Chinatsu said "course i do raph quit mucking around why wouldnt i you saved me" then raph said "good you remember again you've been in a coma for almost a month i called the baby fiona temporarily" then Chinatsu said "oh my god i was gonna call her fiona anyway you just sped it up calling her by her name" then raph said "ok why dont you rest now Chinatsu?" and Chinatsu said "yeah think i will can you look after fiona for me?" and raph said "yeah course i can Chinatsu" then he took the baby and Chinatsu went to sleep again so he walked out and said "she remembered everything and she's having another rest" then donny said "good sleep is the best thing for her" then raph went and put the baby for a rest in her cot in his room.

a few weeks later Chinatsu was strong enough to go out of the med lab so she walked out and said "hey guys thanks for looking after me and fiona for a bit we'll be on our way now" then splinter said "you are most welcome come back any time and we will welcome you with open arms" then Chinatsu went to the surface to a shelter for mothers and babies. when her baby was 1yo Chinatsu was sitting in an alley with her one day when she heard someone say "find the girl and her baby that were here yesterday i want to fuck them" so Chinatsu put her baby into the sewers and said "wait there for me fiona" then she replaced the cover just then the man found her and he said "wheres the baby bitch?" and Chinatsu said "i gave her to social services she needs a proper home not shelters and alleyways especially in this weather" then the man said "oh well i'll have to do you twice then" then he raped her twice and left her so Chinatsu went into the sewers and tied a note to fionas neck for splinter then she put her daughter in the pipe leading to splinter's home and said "go mummy has something to do then i'll come find you go find the man from when you were born" then fiona walked forwards and Chinatsu went back up. 3months later Chinatsu was 3months pregnant from the rape but she didnt want to go to splinter or the hospital so she went to a womens shelter who said they would help her as she told them she was raped at home and was beaten so they took her in but when she was 8months pregnant she was out one night getting free things when she felt tired so she sat in an alley but another homeless person was there and said "this is my alley get out" and Chinatsu said "i'm sorry i just needed to sit for a few minutes" then the other person said "you want to steal my things dont you?" and Chinatsu said "no i dont" but the man wasnt listening and he walked up then withdrew a knife and stabbed Chinatsu deep in her bump and the whole blade was in her.

when the homeless man had stabbed chinatsu and she was on the floor he beat her around the face until she was bleeding badly from a deep cut to her cheek and had a broken eye socket then he kicked her in the chest to teach her a lesson then he left and Chinatsu didnt know if her baby had been hurt but she was too weak to go for help so she laid in the alley but 5mins later she heard noises on the rooves so she cried out in pain hoping for help then on the roof raph said "guys i heard a noise i'm going to investigate" then he dropped into the alley and saw a pair of legs behind the dumpster so he said "are you alright?" and Chinatsu said "raph? is that you?" and raph said "Chinatsu are you ok?" and Chinatsu said "no help me raph get me to your house now" then raph threw the bin aside and he saw the knife in her so he said "when did this happen Chinatsu?" and Chinatsu said "about five minutes ago please raph i'm pregnant again" then raph yelled out "guys get down here its Chinatsu she's hurt bad" then the rest of the turtles dropped down and donny said "ok Chinatsu try to stay awake" then raph said "will she be alright donny?" and donny said "i think so i need all the bandages" so they passed him all the rolls of bandages they had and he bandaged all her wounds then Chinatsu said "donny i'm pregnant again" and donny said "how is it?" and Chinatsu said "fine for now please it hurts" then donny said "it's going to be ok Chinatsu we'll get you home now" then he picked her up and they ran home and once in the lair he laid her on the settee and splinter said "who is this?" and Chinatsu said "it's me splinter Chinatsu" then splinter said "you do not look like Chinatsu" and Chinatsu said "please splinter i've been beaten up badly dont let fiona see me" then splinter called up and said "fiona bedtime now for tonight you do not have to brush your teeth as you have been a good girl" then a light went out and fiona said "night splinter" then splinter said "Chinatsu what happened?" and Chinatsu said "i was in an alley when a homeless person came in and thought i was stealing from him so he stabbed me then beat me up" and donny said "she has a bleeding cut on her cheek and a broken eye socket" just then Chinatsu felt a pain in her bump so she said "owwwwwww! donny b b b" and donny said "what does your back hurt?" and Chinatsu shook her head then said "baby" then she felt something run from her.

when donny saw her waters break he said "the baby's coming quickly dad we need to do an emergency caesarean" then splinter said "lets move her" and donny said "no we cant or we could move the knife for all we know it could be stuck somewhere" then splinter said "ok i will get what we need" then he got the surgery tray and donny quickly started cutting into Chinatsu and blood flew from her then donny said "leo get a towel to put the baby in" so leo did as he was told and 5mins later donny pulled out a blood covered thing and it cried then he cleaned it and Chinatsu said "take care of it for a bit" then donny said "father we need to move her slowly i took the knife out a few minutes ago" then he and splinter slowly moved Chinatsu to the med lab and Chinatsu said "when can i see fiona?" and splinter said "maybe we should deal with your wound first" then Chinatsu said "right she would be scared of all the blood" then donny sewed her wound from the caesarean and Chinatsu said "can i have my baby?" so donny got the baby and said "she's fine" then Chinatsu said "i'll call her ariel" then splinter said "why dont we let fiona sleep? she just dropped off" and Chinatsu said "tell her i'm here and let her decide" so splinter went to the door and said "fiona your mum is back" and fiona burst out of her room then said "where is she?" and splinter said "in here" then fiona ran into the med lab and saw Chinatsu looking at the baby.

when fiona saw her mum sitting on the bed with a baby she said "mummy when was the baby born?" and Chinatsu said "just now honey she's called ariel and she's your baby sister" then Chinatsu looked at her child and fiona said "mummy what happened to you?" and Chinatsu said "oh i forgot about my facial wounds i was in a fight honey someone wanted to hurt ariel" then splinter said "come fiona why dont we let mummy get her face sorted then you may see her again" so fiona went out with her baby sister and helped splinter feed her then Chinatsu said "donny when will i look like me again? my own child is scared of me" then donny said "the cut will heal in a few weeks if i stitch it but the eye will need an operation" then Chinatsu said "ok when can you do it?" and donny said "not until the swelling has gone down and that wont be for a few days" then he got to work cleaning the wound then he sewed it up and Chinatsu said "cant you put a patch on my eye for now so i can be seen out there?" and donny said "ok but only for you Chinatsu" then he placed a patch over her eye and used a bandage to keep it there then she walked out and fiona said "mummy you look like a pirate" then Chinatsu said "aye thats me Chinatsu the pirate and you be my treasure" then fiona said "yay" and she ran to Chinatsu. 2days later Chinatsu had her operation and then she went to splinter and said "will you help me look after my baby for a bit? my vision is still a little blurry" and splinter said "of course i will help you" but then Chinatsu felt a pain in her chest so she said "splinter my chest hurts" and splinter said "you have probably bruised some ribs when you were beaten up" then Chinatsu became short of breath and collapsed so splinter said "Chinatsu what is wrong?" and Chinatsu said "chest hurts dad" then splinter said "donatello Chinatsu needs help she has hurt her chest" then donny ran in and after examining Chinatsu he said "she had a few factured ribs and when they broke one hit her lung badly bruising it she'll be fine with painkillers" then he left and splinter put Chinatsu in his bed then left her to sleep. 2weeks later Chinatsu had her stitches out and she was good as new then she said "thanks guys i'm sure i wont have to bother you again" then splinter said "why dont you move in with us?" and Chinatsu said "really? thank you splinter i'd love to" so she moved into the turtles underground lair with her two children and they lived there happily.

**the end**


End file.
